Sexy Little Cherrleaders
by All Powerful Demigod
Summary: ALL CHARETERS BELONG TO RICK RIOARDAN. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. Reyna and Piper are cheerleaders who have some fun. lemon. All mortal. OOC. Erotica. One shot.


Reyna squirmed as she perched on Jason's palm an arm's length above his head. It was the Homecoming football game, and their cheer squad had been practicing all summer for this day. Jason was her cheer partner, but she knew he had ulterior motives when he joined the squad. Everyone knew he was a player, and what better way to get close to gorgeous cheerleaders than to join the squad? Work his magic from the inside, or so that's what Reyna had heard around campus.

Jason had wriggled his thumb into her bloomers and stuffed it into her tight, wet pussy while she was sitting there on his palm. He had Thumb Tacked her right in front of the whole , trying to keep her breathing normal and body still, wanted nothing more than to bounce on his thumb. It felt so good with it inside, but if he didn't pull his thumb out soon, she would be face down on the ground from losing her balance.

Reyna wriggled, and he dislodged his wet thumb only to slide it up to her clit, circling it. She was throbbing now.

"Fuck." Reyna moaned under her breath while biting her bottom lip to keep from moaning louder.

"Oh, God, you need to stop. I'm going to fall." She begged Jason.

Jason chuckled, "Alright, alright. But we'll get better at it, practice makes perfect." He winked up at Reyna and wriggled his thumb out from under her bloomers."

She sighed, letting out the breath she had been holding. What did he mean, "Practice makes perfect"? Was he going to pull that stunt again? Part of Reyna hoped he wouldn't, she had completely lost all concentration up there on his hand. She could have seriously been hurt. But another part of her, the part that usually won out to her logical senses wanted to practice that particular little stunt as much as possible. It was so hot knowing that he was inside her pussy in front of everyone and nobody even had guessed what was really going on beneath her tiny cheerleading skirt. She liked the secret."

Jason let her down, winked, and licked his thumb. They started another cheer as their team scored another touchdown. He really was as hot as everyone thought. Blonde hair, royal blue eyes, and a body she wanted to press her C sized, perky tits into just to feel how rock solid his pecs were. Yum. She could feel her nipples getting hard at the thought. She needed to focus though, it was the Homecoming game! With another glance at Jason, she brushed back a wisp of her silky blond hair from her face and got back into the game.

Jason had been acting weird with Reyna for the last month doing strange things like the stunt he had just pulled, teasing her more than normal, but then completely ignoring her at other times.

"Something was up. He definitely hadn't been treating her the same way as he once did.

Reyna liked when Jason flirted with her, he was totally gorgeous, what girl with eyes wouldn't? Though sometimes she got the feeling it was more than just flirting, and that made her a little nervous. Dating another member of the squad usually ended up in flames, with one or the other "accidentally" dropping, kicking, or tumbling into the other. Things tended to get vicious when break up's happened within the squad, and Reyna preferred to steer clear of that scenario herself.

She caught Piper's eye down the row of the cheerleaders cheering in front of the bleachers, and mouthed, "O.M.G." with a look of disbelief."

"Piper mouthed back, "What?" in reply to Reyna's cryptic message.

As soon as the game was over, Piper skipped over to Reyna, "What happened?" she asked hurriedly and impatient to find out what exactly Reyna's big deal was.

"I can't tell you here," Reyna replied glancing over at Jason. Piper got the message.

"Ok, but as soon as I get to your house tonight, you HAVE to tell me. I've been dying to know the whole game!" Piper pouted. She looked like one of those beautiful china dolls with the pouty lips and big innocent eyes. She was by far the prettiest girl Reyna had ever met."

"Since meeting their freshman year of college at Cheer tryouts, they'd been glued to one another. It was rare to find one without the other. They had formed a solid friendship over the last year and a half and trusted each other completely. Reyna knew she could tell Piper anything, including what had just happened with Jason during the game.

"Oh my God, you won't believe it, seriously." Reyna was still in shock and couldn't wait to tell her friend that night."

Later that night, Piper came over to get ready for the Homecoming Dance. The squad had decided to just go as a group, since each of them had been asked numerous times to the dance by others. It was the best idea they had to get out of going with guys they didn't want to go to the dance with.

"So, Jason actually Thumb Tacked me at the game! I thought I was going to die," Reyna finally blurted to Piper."

"Piper looked at Reyna with shock, "He did? Holy shit. I've wanted Nico to do that to me since last year. How did you get him to do it to you?" Piper had completely forgotten about getting ready for the dance. Meh, she was hot no matter what she did to herself, even if she was only halfway done getting ready. She plopped herself next to Reyna on the bed, wearing only their lacey black strapless bras and panties they had bought for their dresses, the dance was forgotten.

"He just did it, without warning. It was so hot, I almost fell!" Reyna replied, turning herself on remembering. "I didn't want him to stop, it felt so good. He says we'll have to practice," Reyna explained giggling, "I can't wait to practice, now." She bit her bottom lip at the thought."

"I want to know how he did it. I'm totally curious." Piper looked at Reyna's lips and then down her perfectly tight, little body. Reyna was gorgeous with her dark hair, deep volcanic black eyes, huge perky breasts for being so tiny and petite, a sexy hourglass shape, cute little tummy, and a hard little bubble butt you just wanted to bite. Piper wondered about Reyna's pussy. Was it as tight as the rest of her sexy, little body?

Reyna noticed Piper checking her out, and knew Piper liked what she saw. Reyna, totally flattered and turned on by the unexpected attention of her beautiful friend asked, "Do you want to try yourself, so you can teach Nico?"

"Piper nodded, her choppy hair bouncing, and eyes wide, "Yes!"

"Umm, well since you won't be able to hold me up like Jason, you can just kneel on the floor, raise your arm palm up, and I'll just sit on your hand without my feet leaving the ground, ok?"

"Ok, great plan," Piper laughed as she slid off the bed onto the floor. She knelt as Reyna instructed. Reyna walked over to Piper and perched her plump little ass onto the palm waiting for her. Piper gave a little squeeze and Reyna giggled.

Reyna continued explaining, "Alright, Jason kind of wiggled his thumb into my bloomers, so you can do that with my panties."

"Ok." Both Piper and Reyna could feel the sexual tension rising as Piper gained the courage to wriggle her thumb into Reyna's panties and finally touch her pussy. Neither of them had done anything like this with another girl, but the tension between them had been gaining momentum since they had met last year at tryouts. They were both gorgeous, with tight little bodies and big bouncy tits, not the usual for the athletic cheerleader to have such perfect breasts, but they were both grateful to have them."

"Piper slowly moved her thumb down Reyna's pussy over her panties, opening the side of the panties a little bit with her index and middle finger, and wriggled her thumb inside the now moist panties. Outside of Reyna's pussy it felt warm and silky. Piper slid her thumb down Reyna's warmth again making her wetter. When she reached her hot, wet slit she pushed her thumb inside."

"Reyna whimpered sitting on Piper's palm as she felt her thumb stroke her pussy and slide in. She wanted more. She wanted to bounce, just like she wanted to do with Jason. Piper moved her thumb inside Reyna in circles as Reyna slowly started to roll her hips back and forth on her palm. Piper moved her face towards Reyna's ass and put her open mouth on it, sucking the cheek of her plump, tight ass with her wet tongue and juicy lips. She nipped just a little. Reyna gave a squeal and started to bounce on her thumb."

"While Reyna bounced, Piper slid her other hand up Reyna's beautiful body and slipped her fingers just under Reyna's lacey, strapless black bra. She caressed the curve under her breast before moving her entire hand up under her bra, palming her huge breast like a basketball. Piper kneaded Reyna's breast. She'd always wanted to feel another girl's tits, and it felt better than she ever imagined. Round, soft, heavy, bouncy, and squeezable, almost like juicing a soft orange. She could feel Reyna's hard nipple under the center of her palm. Piper slipped her thumb out from Reyna's soaking pussy, slid it up to her clit and massaged it with her juicy thumb while rolling her other thumb and index finger over Reyna's hard nipple."

"Reyna moaned and rolled her head back. Piper stood up behind Reyna, still rubbing her clit and rolling her nipple, she licked her neck and sucked. Reyna's ass rocked against her pussy. Piper moved her hand around Reyna's hip and slid her hand inside the front of Reyna's wet panties. As Reyna rocked her ass into Piper's pussy, Piper used her hand in front of Reyna to pull her ass faster and harder into her. She slid her other hand down from Reyna's breast to her waist and pulled on her panties, yanking them down and off with Reyna still slamming into her."

"Reyna grabbed onto Piper's hips behind her, found Piper's panties and shoved them down her legs, bending over as she pushed them down to her ankles. Piper kicked them off. Piper unhooked her bra with one hand and Reyna's with the other. Reyna still bent over, looked behind her and saw Piper. Piper's breasts were perfectly round and her nipples pink and hard. God, she was hot. Reyna wanted to put her mouth on the soft, puffed dumplings. Piper's huge, perfect tits were bouncing, and Reyna's were slapping each other with her being bent over. She was slamming her now bare ass into Piper's hot, wet pussy. Without their panties, she loved that she could feel the silkiness of Piper's warm, wet folds on her delicious, round ass. Piper had once again found her clit with one hand, and resumed massaging her breast with the other."

"Holy Fuck, make me scream!" Reyna moaned. Piper shoved her index and middle finger inside her making Reyna growl, "Fuck me, fuck me harder!"

"You're so fucking hot,Rey!" Piper said thrusting her fingers harder and harder into Reyna's tight slit.

"I want to feel you." Reyna groaned, "I want to feel your tits on mine."

Piper eased her hand out of Reyna's sopping, wet cunt, and Reyna turned around. Reyna grabbed Piper's hips and pulled her forward just so their nipples touched. It sent a zing down to Reyna's pussy, making her shudder."

"Oh, fucking wow" Reyna said as she looked at Piper's lips. She pushed her breasts harder into Piper's, moving them up, down, and side to side on Piper's luscious huge breasts. She wanted to feel them all over her. She grabbed Piper's neck and kissed her. Their lips were juicy and wet smashed together while their tongues slid over each other. Reyna had never felt this intense, completely turned on and out of control. She moved her lips down Piper's neck, to her shoulder, then her breast. Heaving the huge breast into her mouth, Reyna found her nipple and sucked. Piper sighed, put her hands on Reyna's head, and rolled her own head back. Reyna flicked her nipple with her tongue and Piper gasped. Reyna liked what she could do to Piper, how she could make her feel. Reyna moved her tongue lower down Piper's sexy tummy and then down to the edge of the inside of her thigh. She teased her, flicking her tongue over the soft flesh of the inside of her upper thigh, and then slid toward her bald pussy."

"She licked, just once, from the bottom to the top of her pussy, very, very slowly. Piper arched her back, and thrust her slick slit towards Reyna's face."

"Lick my box, you sexy bitch." Piper commanded, and Reyna rammed her mouth into Piper's pussy. Licking and sucking her wet, swollen folds and throbbing clit. Sliding her mouth enthusiastically all over Piper's entire pussy like she was a vampire with her first taste of blood. Piper reached for Reyna's breast and began to massage and flick her nipple, while doing the same to her own. Piper pressed her hips into Reyna's mouth and moaned. She could feel the swelling of the surge starting to build. Her eyes fluttered, as she arched her back and began to moan. She was almost there. She could feel the tingle as it moved through her body. Reyna flicked her tongue on her clit and Piper felt the unstoppable surge race through her as she exploded, pulsating every muscle of her hot pussy, over, and over, and over, until it died to a quiet roar."

"Reyna looked up at her and smiled, stood up and pushed Piper onto the bed, "My turn," Reyna demanded, "I want to feel my pussy on your tits," as she sat backwards on Piper and placed her pussy on one of Piper's perky breasts."

"Fuck, you feel good," Reyna sighed as she felt Piper's nipple touch just inside her slit right next to her clit. She pushed her pussy harder into her breast, and rolled her hips around. The nipple was hitting her clit on just the right spot, and the soft plumpness of Piper's perfect breast swelled up inside her pussy. Reyna thrust her hips faster and harder. Piper nipped at Reyna's ass again, making Reyna thrust much rougher and harder into her supple, velvety breast. Piper's nipple butting against her clit destroyed all control. She could feel the wave gathering speed as she slid and bounced on her nipple. Piper heaved and rolled her chest to match Reyna's sexy thrusting hips."

"Reyna screamed, "My fucking pussy loves your fucking tits!" as her pussy burst her creaminess onto Piper's breast. Her body jerked and writhed on Piper until the intensity calmed.

She sighed, looked around her ass at Piper, and laughed, "I guess we better get ready for the dance, huh?"

Piper smirked, then smiled flirtatiously at Reyna, and decided to nip Reyna's juicy ass one more time before getting ready for the dance, making her squeak again. Reyna rolled off Piper and onto the bed as they both burst into a fit of giggles."

"Finally ready and looking fab, they arrived at the school for the Homecoming Dance. They were just a tad bit late. Well, about two hours to be exact. Jason spotted them from across the gym and waved. Walking over, they saw that the whole squad was already there, too. Whoops.

"Hey, what took you two so long?" Jason asked. He looked relieved to see the two girls finally stroll into the dance. Jason was looking absolutely hot in his suit and tie matching the color of his eyes. He was staring intently at Reyna. She could tell he more than liked what he saw. If she were an ice cube she would be melting. Jason looking at her like that made her insides tingle. This was not good."

"Oh, we were just practicing," Reyna replied smirking, and winked at Jason just like he had winked at her after he had Thumb Tacked her at the game.

Jason leaned over, brushed Reyna's hair aside and whispered sensually into her ear, "Next time I want an invite." He grabbed her hand, kissed her cheek and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Piper, dancing closely to Nico winked and smiled at Reyna. They both knew practice definitely makes perfect."


End file.
